Addicted To You
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "I'm addic-" "Yes, you are." "-ted to you." RenXMasa oneshot! Hope you enjoy it!


**Addicted To You**

_Do you know that I am addicted to you? _

~.~.~.~

Jinguji Ren strolled across the cafeteria, followed by his gaggle of squealing fangirls. Why did he have a gaggle of girls?

Why shouldn't he? He was one of the most popular guys on campus with his tanned and muscular frame, fiery-orange hair and sapphire eyes. He had a real slick tongue as well, knowing how to compliment, praise and whisper words of love into your ear which would make any maiden (and young man) swoon. He was charming and had a real sexy body. Most of all, Ren knew it himself that he was irresistible.

Out of all these girls however, he didn't like any one of them. Not that they weren't pretty, most of them were in the good-looking category. But Ren just didn't like them. Heck, it would be better to put it this way: Jinguji Ren already has someone in his heart. A person whom he is deeply, he dare says it, addicted to.

"Oi, Jinguji..." And there he is now.

~.~.~.~

Hijirikawa Masato huffed his way back to his room, making a desperate sprint for the bathroom before his roommate returned. Jinguji Ren always took too long in the bathroom and sometimes Masato wondered what he was doing in there that needed him to waste two hours in the bathroom. He shook his head and sighed when he unlocked the door to their room. Clothes were sprawled on Ren's couch and there was a leftover can of soda which was attracting ants on Ren's side of the room. At first, he wanted to leave everything alone, but the opened can of soda with ants swimming in and out of it was bothering him. Gingerly, Masato crossed the line that divided their rooms, grabbed the can and proceeded to drain it of its contents and throw it away. Poor ants never saw it coming.

He glanced at the clock. There were 14 minutes left before Ren comes back for the day. Masato stripped and slipped into the shower. 14 minutes wasn't going to cut it for a bath. He cursed himself for not getting to his room faster, and that soda can with ants. Oh, and also the fact that he had to go remind Ren about his assignment which he was supposed to pass up, trying to get his voice heard over the squeals of the little pigs around him. No surprise, Ren was a swine himself. His ears were still ringing from the high-pitched noises. Tokiya owed him one for reminding Ren. Running his hand through his hair, he was reminded once again of the fact that he hated his rival and roommate.

~.~.~.~

Ren came back to his room later than usual. Well, his room and Masato's. He let out a lazy yawn. Boy, Tokiya sure did chew him out. Why was he so nervous about the assignment anyway? It was just another assignment in a long line of assignments to come. Though he did admit that pairing up with Tokiya is easier than pairing up with Shou. As much as he likes the midget, Shou can't complete an assignment. Neither can he. But Tokiya was the brightest of them all, so it should be fine.

Ren flipped on the light switch and was surprised to see his roommate still up. But he was in the dark a moment ago. "Oh, were you waiting for me Masayan?" Ren gave his trademark smirk.

Masato swiftly turned around. "Shut up. I was just about to go to bed." His purplish-blue eyes stared back at Ren. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Ren asked innocently, knowing full well that Masato didn't like his first name being called. Especially not a nickname by his former friend. Masato scoffed and pulled the covers over his head, ignoring an annoying Ren standing in the doorway.

"Ouch, cold." He meant it. Ever since that day, the day they had stopped being friends, Masato treated him coldly. He didn't only treat him as an outsider, he treated him as a bug. An annoying cicada screeching and all Masato wished for was for summer to end quickly. But summer wasn't going to end, Ren wasn't going anywhere.

~.~.~.~

A quick bath later (meaning an hour), Ren emerged form the bathroom, drying his wet hair. He had switched off the light from before, not wanting to disturb Masato and his sleep, but it seemed that the blue haired youth was still up. He had his desk lamp on and a calligraphy brush in his hand, paper on the table. There were no words on it.

"Unable to sleep?" questioned Ren. His words made Masato jump a little, clearly surprising the boy. However, Ren was not smirking this time. Masato's skin was paler than usual and he had dark rings under his eyes. The hand holding his brush was shaking a bit and his posture wasn't straight. Ren took a quick glance of the clock. 2 am. Which means that he came back at about 1 am. Tokiya lectured him until 1 am?! Wow, that boy has bucket-loads of saliva.

"Why should you care?" Masato's voice pierced through Ren like ice. Why should he care? He had always cared for Masato, ever since they were little. He had never stopped caring for his friend. Not even once, and he wasn't going to stop now. Even if it hurt.

"Because I do." replied Ren which earned him the widening of the eyes by Masato.

"Th-that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever he-...!" Before he knew it, Masato could feel Ren's lips on his. Ren's sculpted lips were pressed tightly against his and... No way in heaven or in hell was he, Hijirikawa Masato going to do this! With a shove, Masato managed to push Ren away. He quicly wiped his lips with the sleeve of his yukata. His face was dusted with the slightest of pink. "What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted angrily at the sapphire-eyed male.

Ren was stunned. Did he just... Oh god, yes he did. He had just kissed his childhood friend turned rival and roommate, Hijirikawa Masato. His lips were tingling with pleasure. Masato had such soft lips. He never had the guts to even confess his feelings for his object of affection, so why did he have to kiss him now? Ren blushed and snapped back to attention. Oh well. What's done is done.

"Masato." he said with a serious look in his eyes. Damn, he felt like he was making a huge revelation. In a sense, he was.

"Y-yes?..." Masato was speechless at his roommate's behaviour. When was Ren ever serious about anything? Maybe that one time when they were younger and were hunting for some magical conch. They were older now, and Masato has never seen Ren like this in a long time. The passion was seen clearly, glowing in his sapphire orbs that reflected Masato. He felt his heart skip a beat and his throat tightening. _What is happening to me? Why am I so flustered?!_

Ren tightened the grip on the fabric of his shorts. His mouth was getting dry so he wet his lips. "Masato, to be completely honest with you..." He couldn't. Masato would probably hate him for the rest of his life, maybe even more. But there was no where to run anymore. No where to hide. He took a deep breath.

"I'm addic-..."

"Yeah, you're a dick."

"...-ted to you."

Both the males pupils widened at the other's comments.

_Did Ren just say that he was addicted to me?! Jinguji Ren?! _Masato felt his face heat up and sure enough, his cheeks were burning.

_Did Masato just call me a dick? _Ren was utterly hurt. _I'm a dick?_ The thought was floating around in his mind, face blank. _I'm a dick? _It would be a lie to say that he didn't see something like this coming.

A short silence followed, neither of the youths knowing what to say after the short exchange.

Weirdly enough, Masato was the first one to speak up. "Ren,... d-do you really?" His face was covered by his bangs of soft hair, making it difficult to gauge his face was still a cherry red.

All Ren could think about was how soft and sweet Masato pronounced his felt somehting stir inside him. How long has it been since he heard Masato call him by his first name? Five years? Ten? How Ren had longed for his name to be called by him. And now that he did, Ren was at a lost for words. He reached out and pulled the shorter male closer to him, tightening him into a hug.

Masato gasped. "R-ren, your hug is too... tight.." His childhood friend was squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Sorry" whispered Ren. He loosened his grip. "Masato, I'm addicted to you. I'm addicted to your looks, I'm addicted to your smell, I'm addicted to you skin, I'm addicted to you lips, I'm addicted to your eyes, I'm addicted to your hair, I'm addicted to all your quirks, I'm addicted to your personality, I'm addicted to every fibre, every molecule of your being."

Masato could feel his chest tightening and the butterflies popped into his stomach. He wondered if his face could get any redder.

"Masato, I love you."

There, he had said it. Those three words that were suffocating him since the day they met. Ren felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he was floating in the air, flying freely. Something was chaining him down. A pale hand was fisting the front of his shirt, trembling slightly. Ren thought for sure that masato was going to punch his lights out, though he doubt that could happen.

In a swift move, Masato pulled his lips to Ren's, locking them in a kiss. Surprise was etched on Ren's face as he slowly kissed Masato back. Their tongues clashed for a moment, sending sparks flying between them. Ren wanted to stay like this with Masato for eternity, but they had to breathe. A trail of saliva when they pulled away, both panting heavily. Looking at Masato's reddened cheeks and open mouth, Ren wanted to kiss him all over again.

"I love you too, dickhead."


End file.
